Interbellum
Welcome to the Interbellum is a game that was created at January of 2012. What makes Interbellum so special is our community, economy and the unique features we offer. We understand that these are the basics for any successful server and you will find that we have implemented these to our highest capabilities. Interbellum is an economic based server that many people enjoy to play because of the invigorating experience. We offer great combat, quests, all 23 skills, 8 mini games, over 1500 NPC spawns, fully operational Castle Wars. This Wiki page will help you find all the information you want/need to know about the game. Interbellum was found/created by David & Peter. We have a new forums page,Here is the Link Below to get Interbellum Forums Forums Server Information & why we are so special! We have a great community that allows you to socialize with others players from different countries so you have a chance to talk to people and learn things about their cultures, hobbies and other stuff. We have Donator Ranks & Super donators which let you access our Donator Island which has many benefits. The donator ranks enables yell to your account making it easier to contact other players in-game. With the donator island you have a loads of things you can do like bossing, training and skilling like the customized mining and smithing areas or you can go there and relax and chat with your mates. Here at Interbellum we strive to bring you the most visually enhanced game possible. Thats why we hired a graphics designer to create interfaces such as the prestige (soon to come), voting and profile searcher interfaces (soon to come). Interbellum will soon be available in full screen mode. Player feedback This is the best server i have ever been on - Zamorak The server is growing fast and it has super friendly staff that are allways helpful- Robin Friendly community and it is up 24/7- Penry No glitches and all of the bosses are working- Sniffgas No lag and has cool mini-games to enjoy- Elfinlocks Staff list Owners David, Peter and Tom Admin:Penry Mods:MR ANZ and KEY Server support: Volsfan18 Our loyalest players(Veterans) Compton Jay 04 Universal Penry Zamorak Interbellum's Boss List Corporal Beast Dagganoth Kings Godwars-Armadyl Bandos & Saradomin King Black Dragon Sea Troll Queen Tormented Demons New boss barrel chests Game Modes When you log into Interbellum for the first time ever you will be asked if you want a tutorial after you have been through the tutorial you will be asked to pick from "Easy", "Novice" or "Legendary" Easy When your choosing easy you are given 40 Attack 99 Strength 1 Defence 99 magic 99 Range 1 Prayer and 99 Hitpoints with no Benefits Novice When your choosing Novice you will start will level 1 in all combat stats (hp level 10) but you will have a 10% better chance of getting good drops Legendary When choosing Legendary you will have level 1 in all combat stats (level 10 hp) with a 30% better chance of getting good drops We have alot of different mini-games around Interbellum such as: Pest Control Castle Wars Barrows Duel Arena Fight Pits Fight Caves Blast Furnace Recipe For Disaster New mini game FUNPK Recent Updates Our server update regularly: :Fixed High scores::Fixed Magic tree bugs:New bank tabs: :New donation system: :Sea Troll monster added to the game: :Lower prices of runes: :New special attacks::loot share fully coded::New mini game added FUNPK:: Up Coming Updates :New mini game coming this week::New monsters::Full screen Mode::More items in game::You can now kick players from your clan chat::More vote sites and item more items in vote shop:: Quick links Forums Play Vote Price Guide Drop Guide High scores Donate http://interbellum.co/donate/agreement.html 11KnS.png 11Kpe.jpeg 11KpR.jpeg 11Krr.jpeg 11KrZ.jpeg Screenshot_6.png Screenshot_7.png Screenshot_8.png Screenshot_5.png Screenshot_9.png Screenshot_10.png